heroesvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Phelan/Gallery
Images of the criminal mastermind Pat Phelan from the British soap opera Coronation Street. Gallery Pat_Phelan's_Poster.jpg|Pat Phelan promotional photo. MCUThanos.JPG|Pat Phelan bearded. Phelan's evil glare.png|Phelan's evil glare. Pat_Phelan's_background.jpg|Phelan's background. Pat_Phelan's_reign_of_terror.jpg|Phelan's dream as he prepares to inflict his reign of terror on Weatherfield. PPCS2018.png|Pat Phelan's breakdown. Phelan_fightng_Gary.jpg|Phelan and Gary brawl when the latter confronts Pat for discovering his attempt to rape Anna. Phelan vs Gary and Owen.jpg|Phelan blackmails Owen and Gary into completing their work for no profit in retaliation for the latter's assault on him. Phelan_and_Owen.jpg|Phelan forcing Owen to relinquish his £80,000 investment for conspiring with Gary against him; which consequently left both their families on the verge of financial bankruptcy and Owen himself getting blacklisted from independent work. Phelan blackmails Anna.jpg|Phelan blackmails Anna into sleeping with him, which she reluctantly complies in order to stop Phelan from overworking Gary and Owen any further. Phelan_surprises_Anna.jpg|Phelan returns to Weatherfield in 2016 after getting divorced and bankrupted by his wife Valerie during his absence. Phelan_vs_Anna_and_Kevin.jpg|Phelan instigates a feud with Kevin Webster when he discovers the truth between him and Anna. Phelan_vs_Johnny.jpg|Phelan instigates a feud with Johnny Connor after attacking his son Aidan, which led to Johnny punching Phelan. Phelan_and_Jason.jpg|Phelan successfully sabotages Jason Grimshaw to take charge of his operation. Phelan_and_Vinny.jpg|Phelan invites his crooked associate Vinny Ashford to perpetuate a scam called "Calcutta Street". Pat_Phelan's_scam.jpg|Phelan and Vinny conning £15,000 from Sarah Platt in the mid-course of their "Calcutta Street" development. Phelan_vs_Michael.jpg|Phelan confronts his love rival Michael Rodwell in their final showdown. Phelan_kills_Michael.png|Phelan kills Michael by provoking the latter in succumbing to a fatal heart attack without helping him. Phelan_targeting_Andy_Carver.png|Phelan makes an enemy of Michael's surrogate son Andy Carver by blackmailing him in retaliation of the latter's attack. Phelan_blackmailing_Andy.png|Phelan coercing Andy to burn down Kevin's garage in order to destroy his CCTV camera which incriminated his involvement in the "Calcutta Street" ordeal. Phelan_and_Kevin.jpg|Phelan discredits Kevin by getting him drunk before proceeding to have Andy set fire to his garage; virtually jeopardizing his business in the process. Phelan_vs_Andy.png|Phelan brutally kidnaps Andy after overpowering him in their confronation; thus preventing Andy from exposing the truth about Michael and "Calcutta Street". Phelan_and_Andy.png|Phelan discussing his plans to end Andy's imprisonment upon having kept him captive for nearly throughout 2017. Phelan attacking Vinny Ashford for betraying him in November 2016.png|Phelan confronting and then punching Vinny for betraying him back in November 2016. Phelan_manipulating_Andy.jpg|Phelan manipulates Andy into believing that Vinny is truly responsible for Michael's death. Phelan_tormenting_Andy.jpg|Phelan instructing Andy to murder Vinny in order to secure his "freedom". Phelan's_rise_to_murder.jpg|Phelan watches as Andy reluctantly shoots Vinny dead. Phelan_kills_Vinny.jpg|Phelan kills Vinny by corrupting Andy into executing the latter. Phelan_kills_Andy.jpg|Phelan kills Andy by executing him with a single gunshot. Patrick Phelan.jpg|Phelan's rise to power. Phelan_kills_Andy_and_Vinny.png|Phelan shortly after killing Andy and Vinny. Phelan.jpg|Phelan shortly after burying the corpses of Andy and Vinny. Phelan_and_Nicola.jpg|Phelan is confronted by his daughter Nicola for raping her mother Annabel as well as discovering the truth about what he did to Anna. Pat Phelan.jpg|Phelan sets out to target Anna shortly after disposing of Andy and Vinny. Phelan's_reign_of_criminaity.jpg|Phelan frames Anna for pushing Seb off a ladder by planting her earring in the place where the accident had occurred. Phelan_vs._Anna.jpg|Phelan silently plots revenge against Anna for turning Nicola against him. Phelan repays Sarah and Yasmeen.jpg|Phelan repaying the victims of his "Calcutta Street" project; including Sarah Platt and Yasmeen Nazir, neither of whom being aware that Phelan had extorted the stolen money from Vinny before killing him. Phelan and Seb.jpg|Phelan manipulates Seb into believing that Anna caused his ladder accident, which results in the latter having her arrested for GBH. Phelan_kills_Luke.jpg|Phelan kills Luke Britton for unknowingly discovering the truth about Andy. Phelan_vs_Seb.jpg|Phelan confesses to Seb that he killed Luke and manipulated him into incriminating himself for the murder. Phelan_against_Gary.png|Phelan is unfazed as Gary taunts him over Seb's betrayal and their knowledge about his role in Luke's murder. Phelan_frames_Anna.png|Phelan silently watches Anna being taken into custody after successfully framing her for pushing Seb Franklin off a ladder. Phelan's_cover-up.jpg|Phelan on the verge of getting injured as he desperately attempts to relocate the corpses of Andy and Vinny. Phelan_and_Tim.jpg|Phelan confessing to Tim that he is responsible for the "Calcutta Street" ordeal after denying his role in the deaths of Michael and Luke as well as Anna's GBH incident. Eileen_vs_Phelan.jpg|Phelan finds himself exposed as his wife Eileen finally discovers his true colors. Phelan_vs_Eileen.png|Phelan's breakdown as he loudly accuses Eileen of "betraying" him whilst enumerating his own crimes. Phelan's_fate.jpg|Phelan on the verge of falling into the river mere moments after his confrontation with Eileen. Phelan's downfall.jpg|Phelan seemingly meets his maker after getting kicked into the river by Eileen. Pat_phelan_R.jpg|Phelan is alive and recovering after he fell into the river. Phelan4-cdf2a33.jpg|Phelan's impending return as he seeks revenge against his victims. Phelan_capture.jpg|Phelan has been kidnapped by Gary so he tries to manipulate Jack Webster to let him free. Phelan_escape.jpg|Phelan holds Sarah at gunpoint forcing her to make a phone call to Nicola to bring his grandson, Zac over Phelan_vs_Eileen_and_Nicola.jpg|Phelan confronting Eileen and Nicola at gunpoint so he can intimidate them into letting him hold his grandson Phelan_vs_Eileen.jpg|Phelan admitting to Eileen that their "marriage" meant nothing as it was all a facade to cover-up his nefarious reign Phelan_against_his_family.jpg|Phelan getting attacked by his "family" as they attempt to grab the gun off him, which results in Nicola getting shot. Phelan's_lethal_siege.jpg|Phelan bursts his way into Robert and Michelle's wedding requesting help for a shot Nicloa, whilst holding the pair and their guests hostage. Phelan_and_Michelle.png|Phelan holding Michelle hostage before shooting her. Anna_Kills_Phelan.jpg|Phelan getting stabbed by his returned archenemy: Anna. Pat_Phelan_dying.jpg|Phelan starts to realize in horror that he ultimately lost his longstanding conflict against Anna upon being told that her attack was "self-defense". Death_of_Pat_Phelan.jpg|Phelan finally gets his long-awaited comeuppance as he slowly dies of his injuries. Pat_Phelan_dead.png|Pat Phelan departs from Weatherfield in a bodybag; signalling the end of his four-year reign of terror for good. Category:Galleries